Tonneau covers are often used for covering a cargo bed of a vehicle, such as a pickup truck. The tonneau cover typically adds to the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle, and protects the cargo bed from dirt, debris, foreign objects, and/or the like. Although current tonneau cover designs are suitable for their intended purpose, there remains an opportunity to provide a tonneau cover with improved accessibility to the cargo bed of the vehicle. There also remains an opportunity to provide a tonneau cover with improved water management.